I Would Change: Naruto Style!
by Byakugan89
Summary: The Naruto ninja were asked to talk about what they would change if the had the power to. See what they came up with! Takes place in Early Shippuden. Prompt number 29 from the link on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki

If I had the power to change something, I would change the past. I would change the day I was born so that the Nine Tailed Fox was never sealed inside me. I would change the past so that I would know my mother and father. I would have a family. I would not be treated like I was a nobody. I would have a mother who would love me and have a father who could teach me really cool jutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha

If I had the power to change something, I would change my fanclub. Especailly Sakura and Ino. Those girls can get annoying at times. I would make it so that they weren't completely obsessed with me. I would give them to Kiba or Neji or somebody else. Let them deal with the stalkers that wander around my house. Or the love notes I find in my mailbox. I'd much rather deal with that creepy Orochimaru, or the ever-annoying knucklehead, Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Haruno

If I had the power to change something, I would change the way my true love thinks of me. No, I don't mean Sasuke. I know he'd never feel that way about me, so I gave up on him, though I still pretend to be head over heels over him because I don't want Ino-pig to think that she is better than me.

No I mean Naruo Uzumaki. He might be a knucklehead, but he is sweet...sometimes. But he is just cute! I might sound like I'm crazy, but the kid has grown on me. I just love him!


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata Hyuga

If I had the power to change something, I would change how people see me. I think everyone seems to think I am weak, and hopeless as a ninja. My father has chosen my little sister Hanabi to be the heiress of the clan. My friends see me as the shy, quiet, girl. Some people may even think I am weird.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba Inuzuka

If I had the power to change something I would change the way Ino sees me. I want her to give up on Sasuke, and look at me as a potential boyfriend. She is perfect, with her long blonde hair and her aggressive attitude. I like a girl who can speak her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Shino Aburame

If I had the power to change something I would change the way my friends see me. I don't want to be the quiet, mysterious, bug guy. It's true that I am a bug handler, but I don't want that to be my only noticeable trait.

Just the other day, Naruto finally came back to the village since he went training with Master Jaraiya of the Legendary Sanin 3 years ago. It took him a while to recognize me, but it to him seconds to recognize Kiba and Shikamru, who told me about how he saw him and Sakura in Lady Tsunades' office after he got back.


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru Nara

If I had the power to change something I would change my mother. All she knows how to do anymore is complain and yell. And nag about everything. It's such a drag to be on the recieving end of her long complaints. I'd rather lay on the hill and watch the clouds roll by without a care in the world. My mother is so troublesome.


	8. Choji akamichi

Choji Akamichi

If I had the power to change anything I would change my clans jutsu. I don't like people seeing me as the fat guy. I prefer the term chubby, but it's not my fought. Ino says that I should stop eating so much, but my jutsu takes a lot of energy and you get your energy from food. So I naturally eat more food than everyone else does so that I have the energy to use my jutsu.


	9. Ino Yamanaka

Ino Yamanaka

If I had the power to change something I would change my fan girl tendency to Kibi Inuzuka. The only reason I still pretend to love Sasuke is so that I would not be outdone by billboard brow Sakura Haruno.

Personally, I like Kiba more than I do Sasuke. He is great with dogs, which are my favorite animal. And Akamaru is just so adorable! He is also so handsome, and cool. I just love Kiba!


	10. Neji Hyuga

Neji Hyuga

If I had the power to change something I would change my fate. I would make sure that my father was born first so that I would be born into the mainhouse, instead of its cadet branch. I don't want to be a caged bird, forced to protect the main househole with my life. I want to live it the way I want to live. With who I want to live it with...Tenten.


	11. TenTen

Tenten

If I had the power to change something I would change the way Neji Hyuga sees me. Or the fact that he sees me at all. I am on the same team as him, and its like I don't exist to him. When we're not training or on a mission he doesn't even pass a glance at me. He doeswn't talk to me either.

Is there something wrong with me? Something about me that he doesn't like? Whatever it is I can change I WILL change, if only for him to look at me when we pass each other in town, or when we are training with Gai-sensei and Lee.


	12. Rock Lee

Rock Lee

If I had the power to change something I would change my abilities, so that the girl I like will like me back. I would get stronger for her, so that I could protect her from anything and everything that would harm her. I will be there for her when and if she needs me, for whatever ever been loved before.


End file.
